At Monstropolis/Helping Mike and Sulley find Boo's door
This is the scene where our heroes arrive at Monstropolis in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. Monsters, Inc., Sora and his two friends, in their monster forms walk with Ryan, Meg, Jessie, the Cyberlings and their friends in monster forms. Sora notices something and our heroes got surprised as they got their weapons out Sora: Wha...? D-Donald... Goofy... Ryan... Meg... Cody... Matau... Blindings.. Orla... Oisin... Sean... Cyberlings... Crash... Ryan's mom... Sci-Ryan.... Jessie... Why do you guys look like monsters? Donald Duck: You do too! Orla Ryan: Donald's right. Goofy: Well, ya both scared me. Jessie Primefan: Goofy's right. And you did scare me as well. put their weapons away. Sora looks at himself Sora: Seriously? Is this how we blend in here? Ryan F-Freeman: That's right, Sora. Donald Duck: It's about time you caught on. Sora: Could you guys take a few steps back? You're giving me the heebie-jeebies. Donald Duck: You take a step back! Goofy: Come on, I think our new look can turn out to be lots of fun! portal appears and Liam and Pinkipoo and Foiletta fell from it Liam: Owie! Pinkipoo: What a ride. Sora: Huh? Who are those guys? Pinkipoo: I think Boo knows who my name is. Ryan F-Freeman: Pinkipoo? What are you doing here? Pinkipoo: We've been asked by someone to help you as allies. So Liam, Foiletta and I will help you out. nods Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Sora: Hi, Pinkipoo. I'm Sora. Donald Duck: And I'm Donald. Goofy: A-yuck. Nice to meet ya, Pinkbear. I'm Goofy. Foiletta: I'm Foiletta. And this is... Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, I know. Liam, right? Liam: Oh yeah. looks around Sora: Wonder what kind of wierdos live here? Goofy: Who'd a thunk he get so creeped out? and the others chuckles Sora: What does it say? Pinkipoo: It says: "We scare because we care". Donald Duck: That's odd. Goofy: Doesn't sounds very caring. Sora: If they look like us, then they could be trouble. Evil Ryan: What would we do, Sora? Sora: Well, Evil Ryan. I think we better investigate. Foiletta: He's right. Ryan F-Freeman: Me and my friends knows this. It's Monsters, Incorporated. Let's go. walk towards the entrance and the camera pans to the factory. The Logo sequence starts with doors appearing. One, purple, one blue, one red, one green and one yellow. The green door opens and a monster mouth roars before closes. The purple door opens revealing an eye before closing. The blue door opens to show a cupboard of a child's bedroom then closes then a yellow door opens showning an arm which opens the red door then the logo zooms in on the door then out to show the Monster's Inc factory with doors gliding on a rail at the bottom and words appear in blue with one eye on the letter M; "Monstropolis". The logo sequence ends with doors covering up the camera Monsters, Inc Ryan F-Freeman: Look. see Sulley playing with Boo. Sora, Donald and Goofy gasps Sora: Oh no! notices Ryan and friends Boo: Boo. Pinkipoo: I know them. Foiletta: Me too. turns around to see Ryan and friends Sulley: Hmm? I wonder who those guys are. Mike Wazowski: What!? Careful, Sulley. If they see the K-I-D... Sulley: It's fine. We got nothing to hide. Mike Wazowski: But you're the CEO! You set the example. Pinkipoo: Ol habits die hard. Don't they? Cody Fairbrother: I guess, P. Mike Wazowski: Ryan, guys! Guys, it's not what it looks like. Okay, listen. That kid over there just popped out of nowhere! We gotta call the CDA. Uh... It's a... uhhh... Oh yeah. A Code 835! points his Keyblade at Mike Sora: Are you trying to scare that little girl? Mike Wazowski: Yes! I mean, no no no! We're done with scare power. Nobody's gettin' scared. Sulley: Mike, take it easy. approached to Boo Goofy: You should too, Sora. Ya see? She's happy! dispels his Keyblade Pinkipoo: Hey Boo, how've ya been? Boo: Dogboy....Pinkipoo. Sora: Hello. My name is Sora. Boo: Boo. Sora: Oh, is that your name? Nice to meet you, Boo. giggles and laughs Mike Wazowski: Hold on! You guys really aren't afraid of humans? Jessie Primefan: Yeah. I know Boo met us ever since. Boo: at Donald Duck Mike Wazowski. Foiletta: That's not Mike Wazowski, Boo. That's Donald Duck. Donald Duck: Wha? at himself Mike Wazowski: Come on, Boo! I'M Mike Wazowski. Boo: at Donald Mike Wazowski. Happycane: Silly Boo, that's Donald Duck. Sulley: chuckles Well, you can see the resemblance. That googly bear eye. Donald Duck: What's going on? I'm Donald Duck! Cody Fairbrother: He's right, Boo. Even if you call him Mike Wazowski. Boo: Cody Fairbrother! Mike Wazowski! Happycane: Well Boo, it seems we have some allies. Boo: Yeah. Foiletta: We Yokai can be unique. Ryan F-Freeman: Oi. Goofy: A-yuck! I'm Goofy. Sulley: Well, my name's Sulley and this is... Sora: Oh, we know. Mike Wazowski, right? laughs Ryan F-Freeman: That is what I said to Liam, Sora. Liam: Hey, watch it, Ryan. sees something and hides behind Sulley in fear Sulley: What's the matter, Boo? Boo: a scared noise and the others sees some Unversed and get out their weapons Evil Ryan: Yo-Kai! Ryan, Meg, Crash, Sora, Donald and Goofy: Heartless! sees the Unversed Emblem on the Spiked Turtletoad Unversed Sora: No... That's not the Heartless's emblem! Queen Ryanara: If they are not Yo-Kai... Donald Duck: Then what? Goofy: And how come I feel like I mighta seen them before? Jessie Primefan: And I feel like I beat them before. Bertram T. Monkey: Well, they are not friendly. Sora: For once, I agree, Bertram. carries Boo and puts her on a chair Sulley: Stay here. Kitty will be back. Foiletta: We'll fight alongside you. Liam: You can count on us. wields out a Yokai Watch Dream Pinkipoo: Happycane, protect Boo. Happycane: Got it! Mike Wazowski: Those guys are right, Sulley. This is got bad news written all over it. Sulley: Yeah. We got to keep Boo safe. Mike Wazowski: I'm on it! Cody Fairbrother: Okay, Liam. I think this would be your crash course of combat. Liam: Yeah, Cody. While you got your Keyblade, I got this as my weapon. Pinkipoo: I'll heal anyone with my Soultimate and and my Restore technique. Crash Bandicoot: Extreme game memories. My sister would be happy. She is at the ship. Queen Ryanara: Yeah. Let's fight those new monsters. start to fight the Unversed Pinkipoo: Let's go! Queen Ryanara: her Keyblade at the Flood Unversed and it dissapears Whoa. That is fun. Evil Anna: around with her Keyblade Whoa! hits a few Unversed and they disappear and one gets beaten by Sulley Liam: Thanks, Sulley. his weapon at the Flood Unversed and it disappears they deafeated the Unversed Sulley: Alright. Mike Wazowski: Nice, Sulley. Even with those extra pounds you put on. Sulley: Heh, still runnin' circles round you, butterball. Cody Fairbrother: You did amazing, Liam. Even with this new weapon you got. Boo: Kitty! runs to Boo Mike Wazowski: So any idea who those guys were? Sora: Well...they couldn't have been Heartless... Liam: And Ryan and I know they are not Yo-Kai. Goofy: Hmm, it's on the top of my tongue. I remember the king told us somethin' about... nega-tive emotions... Jessie Primefan: I think those monsters are called... Sci-Ryan and Donald: Unversed? Goofy: Oh yeah. Them! Jessie Primefan: That is right, you too. Pinkipoo: I have heard of Wicked Yo-Kai but this is ridiculous. Sora: Unversed..? Goofy: Uh-huh, a while back, the king fought a whole bunch of battles against 'em with the three missing Keyblade wielders. Jessie Primefan: And I do fight alongside them some time ago. Sora: The same three that we're looking for? Aqua, Terra and Ventus? Donald Duck: Uh-huh. We need more dependable help then you! Sora: Hey! Ryan F-Freeman: I know I am a Keyblade Master, these three could be more help then Liam and his Yo-Kai. Liam: insulted Hey! Watch it, Ryan. Foiletta: annoyed Don't make me curse you. F-Freeman whimpered and covered in fear, shaking like a leaf Ryan F-Freeman: scared Gaah! I'm sorry! laughs Goofy: Still, how come the Unversed are showin' up now? Matau T. Monkey: Any ideas? Donald Duck: Is it because they use scream power? Sonant Midnight: Could be. The Unversed might be getting scream power. Mike Wazowski: Hey, I told you we're through using that! Besides, we have no idea who or what you're talking about. Sora: Oh, you'd really like the King... gasps and grabs Sora with Donald and Goofy Ryan, Donald and Goofy: Order! Meg Griffin: Yeah. Listen to Ryan, Sora. Sora: Ummm... basically... we've come from far away to get rid of those creatures causing trouble. We're like... exterminators? Mike Wazowski: Just how far away? Goofy: As far as you can imagine. Mike Wazowski: Hmmm... Okay, okay, let's just say we buy all that. Are those creeps dangerous? Donald Duck: Extremely! Sulley: They sure gave Boo a scare. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Boo. You remember me? Boo: Techno-kid? Pinkipoo: She remembers you, alright. Orla Ryan: Yeah. She even remembers Cody, Liam. Pinkipoo: I wonder if she remembers Liam? looked at Liam and Pinkipoo Boo: Liam. Pinkipoo: She's gonna say Dogboy, I just know it. Boo didn't say Dogboy, instead she said.. Boo: Pinkipoo. Mike Wazowski: Sulley, I know you missed her, but it's time to postpone our play date. Sulley: You're right, Mikey. Let's get our girl home. Sora: What are you planing to do? Ryan F-Freeman: It is a long story, Sora. Mike Wazowski: Ryan's right. It's kinda a long story.. But Boo's from another world... And we got to send her back there.. to keep her safe. Sora: Okay, then. We're gonna help you. Mike Wazowski: What?! Sora: Well, the Unversed might try to cause more trouble, so, we wanna come along. out his hand Mike Wazowski: Great! and Sora shake hands Mike Wazowski: We could use a couple of exterminators around here. Sulley: Yeah, thanks. Pinkipoo: I'll make sure to keep Boo safe, Sul. Sulley: Thanks, Pink. Crash Bandicoot: Sora always help, mate. Sora: Hey, they need us, Crash. Besides, we just need to figure out how all those Unversed got here. Evil Anna: I guess Sora and Liam are kinda alike, Sci-Ryan. Pinkipoo: Hold still, I'm going to use my Soultimate to heal you guys. charged up his Soultimate Pinkipoo: Heartmelt Love! had healed everyone with his Soultimate Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Pinkie. Sulley: I feel much better when Boo's back in her own room. Mike Wazowski: Me too. Good thing the Laugh Floor's not too far. jumps onto Ryan's shoulder Ryan F-Freeman: You wanna know where to find, let me know. Pinkipoo: Sure thing, Ryan. Matau T. Monkey: And does Happycane know the monsters use to get scream power? Happycane: They don't do that anymore! Mike Wazowski: I agree with Happycane. found a map of Monsters Inc in a chest Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Let's go to the laugh floor. start walking to the laugh floor Sci-Ryan: Got to send her home right now or so help me~ Mike Wazowski: So help me, so help me! Sulley: So, Monsters, Incorporated used to rely on scream power from human kids for energy. But now we collect their laughter instead. Mike Wazowski: Got to send her home right now or so help me~ So help me, so help me~ Sulley: It turns out laughter's ten times more powerful. sees Boo pointing to the laugh floor Boo: Kitty! Sulley: And we'd never figured it out without Boo. Sora: Cool. Queen Ryanara: Both our ships are powered by laughter as well. Goofy: I think you are right, Ryan's mom. Guess we got that in common. Donald Duck: Sora's a laughter machine! Sora: chuckles C'mon. I am not. Pinkipoo: Can't go wrong with that. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, Pinkie. Liam is a laugh machine like Sora. Liam: giggles I am not, Ryan. You think Milly is alright? Meg Griffin: Don't worry. Milly is in my and Ryan's ship with Coco. they hear screaming and see Unversed going into the doors, scaring kids Sora: his Keyblade Unversed are back! Matau T. Monkey: his Keyblade I can handle them. and Friends runs to the laugh Floor Sulley: This is terrible! Mike Wazowski: Look! There's Boo's door! door goes to the door vault. Sulley runs Mike Wazowski: Go get Boo! gets Boo and puts her under a desk Boo: scared noises Sulley: We'll have to play another time, Boo. You stay here. Queen Ryanara: Kitty's right, Boo. Happycane will take care of you while me and Kitty take care of the Unversed. Happycane: You can count on me! summons her Keyblade and she and Sulley goes to Ryan and friends Sora: Ready to clean house? Liam: Don't forget me, Sora. Trio Darkle: Let's show them who the real heroes are. Pinkipoo: And your healer is right here. got his blaster out, and inserted Mermother's medal in for Slippery Seeker Orla Ryan: her Keyblade at one Unversed and it disappears Ye-ha! blaster began shooting homing missile shots which blasted one Unversed into pieces Ryan F-Freeman: Nice shot. Mike Wazowski: Go Team! time later, they defeated the Unversed. Mike runs to a station and swipes a card. He did the same to the other two stations then three doors arrives and land on the stations Mike Wazowski: Ride's here! Sulley: Nice. Mike Wazowski: Grab onto a door when you're ready. Sora: Got it. Queen Ryanara: I got an idea. grabs a nearby cardkey and runs to another station and swipes the card. A blue door appears on a rail and stops. The arm rises up and grabs the blue door then brings it down and the door lands on the station Queen Ryanara: Here is a ride for you, Liam. Liam: Thanks. Pinkipoo: I'll climb on too. Ryan F-Freeman: Which door would Meg and I ride on? Happycane: What about this one. Meg Griffin: Thanks, Happycane. up Happycane You think Boo will be okay? Happycane: Sure. hopped over to Sulley's shoulder where Boo was Matau T. Monkey: Which colour of door did Meg and Master Ryan picked? peered at the door color Happycane: Let's see......it is a light blue one. and Evil Ryan cling onto a light blue door, which Bertram called earlier Sci-Ryan: the eject button I did something. Blindings hang onto an orange door as it ejects holds onto Ryan grabs onto the yellow door Sora: Ready! ejects the door, Donald and Goofy grab onto another door as it ejects. Ryan and Meg grab onto an purple door as it ejects. Evil Anna and Sci-Ryan hang onto a pink door and Sean and his kids hang onto the green door. Sulley grabs onto a door as it ejects and Mike climbs on Sulley Sulley: Boo, hold on. Don't want you to get hurt. Queen Ryanara: Wait for us. onto Conaria’s door Crash Bandicoot: Let me do it. the eject button and hold on to Crash and the door door rises from the station onto the rail Ryan F-Freeman: Liam. Hang onto the door, this is gonna be a bumpy ride. was clinging on to a door with Pinkipoo Liam: You don't have to tell me twice. invisible is watching. Then the doors move to the door vault Ryan F-Freeman: Ye-haw! Mike Wazowski: Boo's door, here we come! Liam: Alright. Evil Anna: This is so much fun! Meg Griffin: We're on the move! someone invisible, he appears and turns out to be Randall Randall: Oh, I just got a great idea. Megatron (Movie): I agree with you, Randall. Diesel and Ryarity will help you. Ryan and Friends, they are at the Door vault Sean Ryan: Whoa. Orla Ryan: You seeing this, Pinkie? Pinkipoo: Yeah. Andante Daze: Awesome. Goofy: Wowzer. Foiletta: Wow. Liam: It's incredible. Trio Darkle: Cinders and ashes. Foiletta: I'm with you on this one. Ryan spots some Heartless Ryan, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Meg and Cody: Heartless! Mike Wazowski: Not here too! Sora: Keep Boo out of harm's way. We'll handle the bad guys. Liam: I'll join the fight. Ryan F-Freeman: Hang on. onto the rail and shoots at the Heartless with his Keyblade Sean Ryan: Nice shot, Ryan. Liam: My turn. his blaster out and got a medal Inserting Fuu 2 inserts it in the blaster Mysterious Missiles, and FIRE! missile blasts the Heartless into pieces Sora: Way to go, Liam. got to a platform. Mike runs to a door and when he tries to open it, it is not activated Mike Wazowski: It's offline! We have to power it up. Heartless appear Sora: More bad guys! Sulley: Don't worry. I'll watch Boo. Mike Wazowski: Sora, Liam, guys, we got to make Boo laugh to open the door. Sci-Ryan: Count on us. Liam: Okay. Blaster time. gets out Gush's medal Eerie Exploder. summons her Keyblade Liam: You have a Yokai Watch Dream Blaster too? Meg Griffin: I use to but then I gave it to Basil Brush. He is chilling in my and Ryan’s ship Evil Ryan: Cool. Help Mike take out those goons. began shooting with Eerie Exploder. As Happycane and Sulley protected Boo. Basil who was on Liam's shoulder blasted some with Charming Carbon Cody Fairbrother: Yeah! the Heartless and it disappears Bertram T. Monkey: Good one, Cody. beat a few Heartless. Sulley thought they are gone but the Heartless appears around Sulley Sulley: More of them?! Matau T. Monkey: the Heartless I think this fox is a stowaway from another world, guys. Really. Basil Brush: I just came out from one of the doors, mate. Liam: That's Basil, or Basil Brush, he's a fox with a good sense of humor. Ryan F-Freeman: Is he helping you with something? Evil Ryan: I know this will work. and friends stand with Mike and Sulley and they make funny faces at the Heartless, which stands like bowling pins. Sora grabs Mike Mike Wazowski: Hey, what are we doing? rolls Mike at the Heartless and knocked them down, making them disappear Mike Wazowski: Whoa, am I dizzy. Matau T. Monkey: Well, I think with Mike, this mission we are doing is on a "roll". laughs Basil Brush: If this was Ten Pin Bowling, knocking all enemies down was a total "Strike". realised Strike, Get it? laughs Ah HA HA HA HA HA, BOOM BOOM! laughs and the door is activated. Sulley opens the door Sulley: The door's open! Ryan F-Freeman: After you, Liam. Liam: Thanks. go through the door and onto another platform. They look around Sulley: Boo's door on a rail Boo's door! Mike Wazowski: It's time to hitch another ride. Sonant Midnight: Yeah. I hope Liam could ride on Ryan. At least we don't want to fall like last time. Liam: Well said. Donald Duck: That is nice of you, Sonant Midnight. Sonant Midnight: Yeah. I know, Donald. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay, Liam. You could hold onto my back. Liam: Sure. onto Ryan Meg and Sora jump onto a rail and rides on it, shooting at Heartless and taking cover from the lightning. Ryan sees Boo's door Mike Wazowski: There's Boo's door! Ryan F-Freeman: I'll get it. and Sora jumps off the rail and try to grab Boo's door but they can't. They fall with Liam Ryan F-Freeman: I meant to do that. Liam: Goodbye, cruel world! land on another rail Ryan F-Freeman: That was close. Meg Griffin: Yeah. And I hope we would be okay. land on another platform, beats up the Heartless and goes through a door that takes them to the lower level of the Door vault Mike Wazowski: Boo's door should be right around here somewhere. Liam: a chest and revealed a map, picks it up to show everyone Hey, look what I found. Pinkipoo: Thats the map to the Door Vault, right? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And we could find Boo's door. looks around and found Boo's door Sulley: There it is. runs to a door and opens it. Ryan and the others follow Mike and Sulley and Goofy closes the door. Randall appears on the door and goes into it with his 3 friends. Ryan, Sora and the others arrive at the basement of the factory Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? That's not Boo's home. Mike Wazowski: I think we take a wrong turn. turn around and see the door then Randall appears and his three friends arrive Randall: Who cares? All that matters... is that it's the last turn that you losers are ever gonna take. Ryan and Sulley: Randall!? Sora: Who's he? Sulley: A creep we banished for trying to collect screams by force. He used to be Boo's scarer. Ryan F-Freeman: And he must be the one who Liam is afraid of. Boo: Rawr! Pinkipoo: like a cat Mike Wazowski: How did you even get back here? The door we sent you through is sawdust. Megatron (Movie): I know. And our allies abandoned us after that failure. Randall: Yeah. And I almost got turned into sombody’s wallet. Lucky for me, a real nice guy came along and fixed the door, so here I am. Megatron (Movie): And this guy did told us to have Diesel and Ryarity Dazzle to help us. So, we would help Randall. Randall: And starting today, I'm numero uno! Top of the leaderboard, baby. Ryan F-Freeman: Hah! Diesel full of surprises? In his dreams. Mike Wazowski: You, a top laugh collector? In your dreams, Randall. My laugh totals are off the charts. Ryan F-Freeman: He is right. And my team is lucky like Connor Lacey's team. Randall: Who said anything about collecting laughs? Megatron (Movie): And who said about the team of Connor Lacey? Randall: I'm after negative emotions. And my new friends have kindly invaded the factory to get em for me. Ryarity Dazzle: He is right. Sora: Negative emotions? Donald Duck: He's gotta know. Goofy: Yeah. Organization 13 must be helping him. Trio Darkle: And Randall's two allies. Pinkipoo: I know. Randall: Laughter's just not sustainable. Once Junior chorts his last chortle, you've gotta start over. But negative energy? Especially sadness? Give em something that really breaks their little hearts and they'll stay sad forever. We'll never have to worry about energy again. Megatron (Movie): And when Linda killed Connor Lacey in Ireland during his quarantine adventure, she is something that breaks Connor's team's hearts and they will be sad. Sora: We're not gonna let you hurt anyone like that! Diesel: Eh? Sora: Not you or your allies OR your little Unversed helpers! Jessie Primefan: Sora's right. And I won't let you win. Randall: Just try and stop me. You'll see soon enough. I am gonna be a legend around this place. Diesel: And while I prove that diesels are more better then Thomas and his steamies, Megatron and Ryarity woud be praised as Linda Ryan's and Ryvine's right hand guys. Randall: Now, consider "your" careers officially over. Mike Wazowski: What?! Randall: And that goes to the rest of you too. Ryaity Dazzle: Including the late Connor and the Irelanders. and his three allies disappear Sean Ryan, Orla Ryan and Oisin Ryan: What?! Sora: Hey! Ryan F-Freeman: Where did he gone off to? Randall: (on P.A system) We're in control of this factory now. And I sugessted a few improvements. Some real doozies I just know you're gonna love. In fact, you're not getting out of here alive. Mike Wazowski: That weasel means business! He'll never quit. Sulley: We have got to get Boo to safety first. Then, we can take care of Randall. Ryan F-Freeman: Including his sidekicks. Matau T. Monkey: Right, Master Ryan. Meg Griffin: I'm with you, Ryan. Sulley: Time to find a way out. Sean Ryan: You coming, Liam? Liam: Yeah. venture through the basement then they are at a room. One of the machines fired a lazer at Sora and Donald which they missed Mike Wazowski: What's with the machines? They've gone totally bonkers! There's no way we can take Boo through here safely. goes to Sulley Sulley: This must be what Randall meant by "improvments". Donald Duck: Bad ones! Sora: Nothing we can't handle. Ryan F-Freeman: Liam, could you be with Boo for company? I don't want you getting turned to fried chicken. Liam: Sure thing. I'll use my blaster to protect Boo. Goofy: Sulley, maybe you and Mike should take Boo someplace that's safe. Sulley: Right. and Sulley takes Boo to a safe place with Liam Mike Wazowski: If you find the comtraption controlling those things and smash it, that should do the trick. Matau T. Monkey: Maybe these metal things can be useful for us when we take cover from the lasers. take cover in the parts and move Goofy: I see a machine up there in a cage past the stairs. Donald Duck: Let's smash it! and Sean smash the control and the machines are turned off Sulley: Coast is clear. Liam: Let's hustle. Sulley: Go! run to Ryan and the others Randall: P.A system Yeah, well, that was just a warm-up. The real fun's just getting started. Evil Anna: We need to keep going. venture on, beating up a few Unversed then come across an elevator Sora: Great. The power's out again. Evil Ryan: We need some way to power it up, Mike. Mike Wazowski: Okay! We know what to do. Gotta find... spotted a painting booth Sulley: How's that suppose to help? chuckles and whipsers in Sulley's ear Sulley: Heh, that's good! Mike Wazowski: Yep. Take it away! Sulley: Nice try, Mikey. I'm not doin' this alone! Mike and carries him to the paintbooth Mike Wazowski: Hey! You, not me. C'mon... Sulley! Whoa! No. Stop! Sul-ley! Not what I had in miiiind! doors closes and Ryan and Friends waits Meg Griffin: I wonder if they are okay. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope they will be fine, my love. the bell rings and Mike and Sulley comes out, covered in pink and blue paint Mike Wazowski: grumbles Sulley: chuckles Andanate Daze: Wow. Boo: laughs Liam: laughs Pinkipoo: laughs and friends laughs as well then the elevator is turned on Sora: It's on! Nice work, guys. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, I think they did made me laugh. Meg Griffin: This lift could take us to the second floor. Evil Anna: Good thinking, Meg. Boo Okay, Boo. You can be with me and Happycane. Boo: Evil Anna. her presses a button and the elevator takes our heroes to the second floor. Boo runs off to another room Sulley: Boo! Mike Wazowski: Come back! You can't run off, kid! follow her to a room where water pipes are Ryan F-Freeman: Where is Boo? is peeking from behind a pipe Boo: Techno-kid. Kitty! Sulley: Oh, there you are. the pipe gets loose and water showered on Mike and Sulley, washing the paint off them Sulley: Oh. That paint was kinda growin' on me! Mike Wazowski: Whoo! This is way better. shakes the water off him Mike Wazowski: Agh! Hey, no. Would ya cut that out? Sulley: chuckles Boo: Kitty! Techno-kid! Heartless appears Sulley: Boo, c'mere. picks up Boo Mike Wazowski: Sulley, let's get her out of here. Ryan F-Freeman: My friends and I will handle them. nods and takes Boo to safety just as Sora and Ryan's friends show up Sora: The Heartless are here too? Meg Griffin: Let's show these creeps what for. beat the Heartless Ryan F-Freeman: There. Let's keep going. venture to another room and Heartless appears, making the fences electrified and the Unversed appears Sora: Now it's electric fences? Randall: (on P.A system) Start sizzling, boys! This one's got some spark! Diesel (on P.A system): He is right, Ladies and ghost friends. You know Watt he saying. Sulley: Careful. The fence is electrified. Don't get zapped! Orla Ryan: Right, Sulley! Happycane: Same here. Pinkipoo: What about that thing over there. Ryan F-Freeman: We'll do it later. fight the enemies and defeat them. The fence stop being electrified Foiletta: That should be the last of them. Evil Ryan: Yeah. see the machines again Mike Wazowski: Not ''this ''again! Sora: We'll take care of it. Ryan F-Freeman: Follow me. Mike knows the control panel for this is upstairs. Diesel: P.A You heroes ever wonder what microwaved popcorn feels like? Follow Ryan up the first one past the machines Randall: P.A Guess what, losers? I decided to ramp things up a little. This one's a real whopper. and friends got to the control panel and Bertram deactivates the machines. Mike, Sulley, Boo and Liam runs to the heroes Diesel: P.A Alright. Randall give you that one, steamy friends. But no more freebies. Evil Anna: He just let us have it. Maybe he is not that bad. Well, maybe just a tad. go to a room with the central control unit Sulley: Once we get through here, we're clear. Mike Wazowski: Yup! This must be the central control unit for the whole factory! Now waddya say we get outta here? Ryan F-Freeman: I think so, Mike. and Donald are on the control unit Sora: Let me. Donald Duck: I'll do it! Mike Wazowski: Hey, hey! Show a little finesse! got onto the unit and presses some buttons. Nothing happens Mike Wazowski: Rats! Randall must have messed this up. Nothin' works! Donald Duck: We can't get out? Sci-Ryan: I guess. How do we get out? Goofy: Maybe it'll be faster to just break it. Sora: Oh, that's brilliant! summons his Keyblade and is about to hit the control unit when.. Sulley: Hang on! Think I've got a better idea. If we could just short it out, the lock will disengage. And, lucky for us, Boo is a walking energy generator. Mike Wazowski: That could work. Ryan F-Freeman: Great idea, Sullivan. Meg and I like your thinking. Sora: You're our MVP, Boo. Foiletta: You can do it, Boo. Pinkipoo: I believe in you too. Basil Brush: And if Boo can do it, Ryan could say Boo Hoo. titters Ryan F-Freeman: Heh, very funny. gets picked up by Sulley and placed on top. Sulley then runs around with Boo Boo: laughs Foiletta: You're having a lot of fun. is followed by Sora then he kicked Mike then he lands on the floor then his Keyblade hit Mike Evil Ryan: Oooh, that's gotta hurt. Foiletta: Are you alright, Wazowski? Mike Wazowski: Yeah. I am okay. Cody Fairbrother: Looks like Mike is the ball. Jessie Primefan: laughs That's so funny! Orla Ryan and Boo: laughs others laugh then the control unit sparks then stops laughing when the Unversed appeared Mike Wazowski: Hide her! Sulley: I'm on it. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts